<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like dust behind the wagon by teeandrainbows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248288">like dust behind the wagon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows'>teeandrainbows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Troped: The 100 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Background Character Death, Background Marper, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Oregon Trail, References to Illness, Spacekru feels, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper and her family were in search of a better life in Oregon when tragedy struck.  She didn't think she would ever recover, and then she met Monroe, a lone traveler looking for a ride to Fort Bridger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Echo, Harper &amp; Spacekru, Harper McIntyre/Zoe Monroe, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Troped: The 100 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TROPED: Madness 1.0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like dust behind the wagon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry into Round 1 of Chopped: Madness!  The parameters for this fic were:</p><p>Focus Character: Harper McIntyre<br/>Theme: Angst<br/>Trope 1: Strangers to Lovers<br/>Trope 2: Road Trip AU</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun beat down on her, but Harper didn’t notice as she perched on the back edge of the wagon.  With her arms wrapped around herself, she continued to stare at a spot on the ground in front of her.  Her shoulders shook, but she had no more tears to shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a hand on her shoulder and reluctantly peeked up, lifting the hem of her apron to dab at the corners of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, we need to leave now if we’re going to make it to the ridge by nightfall,” Echo said softly, squeezing her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper let out a long, heavy sigh and pushed off the wagon, her legs shaking underneath her.  “You’re right,” she whispered, drawing in a shaky breath. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo nodded, concern written all over her face, and took her arm.  She guided Harper around the wagon to where the rest of their family stayed.  Bellamy rose from a crouched position on the ground when he saw Harper, instantly walking to her and enveloping her in a hug.  Emori and Raven were behind him, and even Murphy put his hand on her arm for a moment. At the unspoken question in Bellamy’s eyes, Harper gave a stiff nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re setting off,” Bellamy said.  Murphy went to double-check the oxen, and Echo helped Raven and Harper into the covered wagon.  As soon as they were ready, Bellamy and Murphy mounted their horses. Emori and Echo preferred to walk behind the wagon for the most part, and Harper didn’t blame them.  Usually she would walk with them, but today… she couldn’t bring herself to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they set off, Harper stared out the back of the wagon morosely at the fresh mound of dirt fading into the distance and the haphazard cross sticking up from the ground.  Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes once more and she shook her head, curling up on the blanket set out for her. She could feel Emori’s eyes on her but ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone.  She had to accept it and move on.  They still had a fair distance to go before reaching the rich farmlands of Oregon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They traveled until the sun was low in the sky, leaving the South Platte River behind.  After setting up their camp, Bellamy disappeared to hunt, hoping to get furs to trade at Fort Laramie for supplies.  Harper spent the evening in the tent once Murphy got it standing for her, stirring only when Raven brought her some crackers and bacon to nibble on.  She fell asleep long before Bellamy returned to the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, they set off again.  This time, Harper insisted on sitting up front, and no one argued.  That was the thing she liked about their little family. Even though no one was actually related, everyone cared for each other deeply.  They had met back at Fort Osage, when Murphy and Emori had needed a ride, and so had she and… she didn’t want to think about it. Raven, Bellamy and Echo had taken them in, and they had been travelling together ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours in, as the sun beat down on her bonnet, Harper’s gaze fell on a figure standing on the path a little way ahead of them.  She pulled up the oxen, calling out “Woah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy appeared on her left, tipping his straw hat.  “What is it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Harper pointed ahead, but Murphy had already spied the figure and was riding out ahead.  The other girls stepped up on her right, questioning looks on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy returned, the figure in tow.  Squinting, Harper made out a girl, about her age.  The calico dress she was wearing was brown and plain, and she wore her hair in braids under her bonnet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She says she got separated from her family,” Murphy said, as Harper slipped down from the wagon and joined her sisters on the ground, the grass pricking at her ankles under her own dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need a ride to Fort Bridger,” the girl said, shielding her eyes against the sun.  “I can help set up camp, and I’m good with horses, too,” she added, a hopeful note to her voice.  “I won’t be trouble, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper bit her lip, glancing over at Bellamy, who had dismounted and was patting their lead ox.  He had a piece of grass between his lips, which he chewed thoughtfully as he regarded the girl with a long look.  Echo’s hand found Harper’s and squeezed, and she felt Raven take her other hand. They had only numbered six for a day, and her family knew it would be difficult for Harper to accept someone new into their group.  She let out a breath, though, and gave the slightest nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then,” Bellamy said, nodding.  “We do have some extra supplies that will last until Laramie—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped speaking abruptly, adamantly not looking in Harper’s direction.  After a deep breath, Harper stepped forward. “What he means to say is that we’d be happy to have you join us,” she said, tugging her hands away from her sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl beamed, nodding.  “Thank you,” she said, smoothing the front of her dress.  Harper stepped up to her, taking both of her hands up in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said.  If nothing else, having someone new to talk to would be a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy coughed, and Harper glanced back, a questioning look in her eyes.  “We need to continue on,” he said, as he mounted his horse. Murphy was already back on his horse, and Harper nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” she said, glancing back at her sisters.  “Raven, would you like to sit up front for a while?” Raven’s leg still wasn’t fully healed from her fall several months ago, and she hated to see the girl walk for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” her sister said, smiling.  “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper nodded, drawing in a breath as Echo helped Raven up into the wagon.  Emori, claiming she was tired, climbed into the back, and they set off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper quickly fell in stride with the girl, walking on the left side of the wagon to have a view of the river.  “What’s your name?” she asked, curious. Then, after a quick pause, “I’m Harper McIntyre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monroe.  Err, Zoe Monroe,” the girl answered quickly, folding her hands together in front of her as she walked.  “So, you’re… travelling together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are,” Harper said, explaining how they had met.  “Bellamy and Echo are kind of like parents to us, but really we’re all good friends.  I don’t know if any of us would have made it this far without Bellamy, though.” She didn’t mention Monty.  She had just about run out of tears and didn’t know if she could handle explaining what had happened to someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Monroe breathed, glancing sideways at her.  “It must be nice to have such a close group. I tagged along with a caravan for a while, but I didn’t really know anybody.  My family, they, um…” she trailed off, a light pink tinge glowing on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper took a few steps in silence, letting the other girl decide if she wanted to finish her sentence or not.  After a moment, Monroe sighed. “There was an accident at the Kansas River.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper drew in a quick breath, mindful of Echo walking silently behind them.  She managed to hide her emotions, though, fixing what she hoped was a sympathetic look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” she said, reaching over and taking Monroe’s hand into her own.  “You must be so… lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was hard, at first,” Monroe admitted, pausing and turning to look over the river.  Harper stopped with her, motioning at Echo to continue walking. The sun was reaching its height, and Harper had to squint as it reflected in the water.  “But they wanted me to have a better life, so I’m going to try, for them. My cousin is at Fort Bridger, waiting for us. I’m going to continue on with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper fought to keep her face neutral.  She knew Monty would want her to have a better life, but she still couldn’t fathom a life without him.  He had been her world, her inspiration. He had wanted to buy land with her in Oregon, start a farm, a family.  And now it would never happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harper?” she heard, faintly.  She shook her head, blinking. Monroe was staring at her, confusion written all over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” she said quickly, too quickly.  It was obvious by the arching of Monroe’s eyebrow that she wasn’t convinced, but Harper was glad that the other girl didn’t question her further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to jog a bit to catch up with the wagon, and Harper adamantly avoided Echo’s questioning look.  They walked for a while longer until Murphy let out a shout, pointing in the distance. All eyes were on him as Raven stopped the oxen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bison,” was all Murphy had to say before Bellamy was pulling around his horse.  Raven reached into the back of the wagon, finding his rifle and handing it to him, and the men took off down the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the girls caught up with the wagon, Bellamy had shot a bison.  They decided to set up camp early, and true to her word, Monroe proved useful in starting a fire, and soon the seven of them were enjoying supper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird to think about being seven again.  Harper once again fought the tears rising in her eyes.  When that proved ineffective, she rose to her feet, walking to the edge of the river.   Across the river, she could see movement, a rabbit maybe? Was it the looming darkness that made it hard to see, or the tears welling in her eyes?  She couldn’t tell. She felt someone’s presence behind her and turned, surprised to see Murphy behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” was all he said, and Harper collapsed into his arms, sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair!” she cried out, feeling her legs giving way under her.  He stood there, holding her steady until the last of her sobs died away, and only then did she lift her head from his chest, just in time to see Monroe watching curiously from the wagon over Murphy’s shoulder.  When the girl noticed Harper, though, she ducked around the corner to the other side, and Harper, too exhausted to be angry at her spying, leaned her head against Murphy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Murphy asked, rubbing his thumb on her back in small circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, drawing in a breath through her nose.  “No. But I will be.” With a sigh, Harper pulled away from him, swiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.  “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he replied, offering his arm to her.  She gratefully took it and he walked her to the tent.  “G’night,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She murmured it back to him, crawling in and falling asleep almost instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, they continued on their way.  Harper was in the back of the wagon again, with Emori guiding the oxen.  She didn’t know where Monroe was, but that was okay by her. She needed to rest, to try and recover what little strength she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weather was kind to them, thankfully, and after what seemed like forever, they finally reached Fort Laramie.  Bellamy and Echo instantly disappeared to the market to trade while Harper busied herself with mending one of Emori’s aprons.  While perched on a box at their campsite, she heard footsteps approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peeked up, setting the apron on her lap.  Monroe was standing there, kicking at the dirt, hands folded behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” Harper asked, blinking up at the girl.  Monroe flushed, nibbling on her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who taught you how to sew?” she blurted out.  She wasn’t wearing her bonnet, and Harper noticed absently that her hair was in three braids, not two like she had thought before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um… my mother did,” she said, thinking back.  “I find it calming, though, so I like to do the mending for everyone.”  It was the truth, and her sisters were grateful to her for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe looked embarrassed.  “I never learned,” she admitted, now wringing her hands together in front.  “I was watching you, and… I was wondering if… you might… teach me…?” Her voice had an air of hopefulness to it and Harper swallowed.  Any other time, she would have been happy to teach the other girl the valuable skill, but after what she had been through, she wasn’t so sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” she started, but Monroe cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind.  It’s silly. Sorry to have bothered you,” she said, turning on her heels abruptly and striding off.  Harper was left with her mouth hanging open, staring after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Bellamy and Echo returned with the supplies they needed for the next leg of their journey, it was time to cross the river.  Harper could tell that Monroe was nervous, and truthfully, Harper was nervous too. She always was at river crossings, but they made it across safely and continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For several miles, the trip was uneventful.  They broke away from the North Platte River, heading due west and stopping as needed.  July 4</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> was approaching, and Bellamy was getting anxious.  They needed to make it to Independence Rock by July 4</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> if they had any hopes of making it to Oregon by winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped to make camp, and Monroe, who had been guiding the oxen that day, avoided Harper.  She would have passed it off as simple busy-ness, but when she stepped forward to offer to help unpack the blankets for the night, Monroe snapped that she didn’t need help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper blinked, then caught Echo’s eye as the older girl was busy tending the fire.  Echo looked as confused as Harper felt, but after that, Monroe didn’t speak to her for the rest of the evening.  When they finally crawled into their tents, Harper curled up next to Raven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I did,” she whispered, her voice wavering a touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven let out a breath.  “It’s probably nothing. She’s still getting used to all of us.  Maybe she’s worried you think she’s taking your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper didn’t answer her, and eventually she heard her sister’s breathing even out into a calm slumber.  As she dozed off, she couldn’t help but feel a dark wave of something pass over her. An omen. She didn’t know what to make of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She awoke to chaos at their camp.  Scrambling out of her tent, Harper gasped, staring at the sight.  One of the wheels on their wagon was broken, and an ox was missing.  From the horrified whispers between Emori and Murphy, she learned that most of their supplies had gone missing in the night too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bandits,” Raven hissed from beside her, and Harper nodded tersely.  Now what would they do? They had packed just enough supplies for the seven of them to make it to Fort Bridger.  Sure, Bellamy and Murphy could hunt, but they had also lost half of their bullet supply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy rounded on Monroe, who looked like a frightened antelope in the early dawn light.  “This is your fault,” he snarled, glaring at her. “We never had something like this happen, not until you joined us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe let out a squeak, a horrified expression on her face, and Harper couldn’t bear it.  She stepped forward, putting her hand on his forearm. “It’s not her fault,” she said, pulling on his arm gently so he would turn to look at her.  “None of us could have stopped this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Raven spoke up, giving Murphy a funny look, “weren’t you on watch last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy flushed a light pink, turning away and muttering something about checking the other wheels on the wagon.  Hearing a sigh, Harper turned to see Bellamy with his hands folded in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to fix the wagon.  Check the oxen, make sure they’re okay,” he said, nodding at Echo.  Then, turning to Harper, he frowned. “Can you and Monroe look through what we have?  I want to know how much food we have before I go hunting. Maybe we can trade with someone along the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper nodded, glancing at Monroe.  The other girl nodded too and followed her to the wagon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a day of regrouping, they were able to set off the next morning.  Thankfully, they reached Independence Rock on time. Harper found herself smiling as she watched Murphy and Bellamy carve everyone’s name into the rock, but when she stepped forward to examine their handiwork, her breath caught in her throat.  There, underneath her own name, one of the boys, probably Bellamy, had carved Monty’s name as well. Tears rose and she turned away, only to come face to face with Monroe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harper?” the girl asked, and Harper could only shake her head, brushing past her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things only got worse from there.  At their next campsite, Bellamy suddenly cursed loudly, drawing everyone’s attention.  Echo was at his side instantly, and Harper wasn’t far behind. Her heart dropped when she saw the telltale puncture marks on his leg.  Snake bite. Within minutes, his leg was swelling, and Murphy and Echo managed to get him to a tent. Bellamy tossed and turned all night, and in the morning, they managed to get him into the wagon for the day’s journey.  Harper sat in the wagon with him, keeping a damp cloth pressed to his forehead. They couldn’t lose Bellamy. They couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare die,” Harper muttered to him, wincing as the wagon went over a rock that sent her jostling back and forth.  It didn’t help that the land around them was barren and dry. When they stopped to eat, Monroe climbed into the wagon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can relieve you if you’d like,” she said tentatively.  Harper was about to refuse, but something about the look in the girl’s eyes made her reconsider.  She nodded, scrambling forward and letting Monroe slip past her. As they passed each other, their hands touched, and Harper could have sworn the other girl pulled her hand away far too fast.  She didn’t comment on it, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said softly, glancing back.  Monroe nodded, bending over Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harper emerged from the wagon, it was to a somber camp.  Murphy and Emori were sitting together, whispering, while Echo paced back and forth.  Raven glanced up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” she asked, her voice tight.  Harper shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too early to tell,” she said honestly.  She heard a strange sound, realizing too late that it was Echo choking back a sob, and had to fight to keep her own face neutral.  A common problem for her lately, she realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came time to sleep, Raven went to relieve Monroe, leaving an empty spot in Harper’s tent.  Monroe climbed in beside her, looking apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s alright.  Raven said I should sleep here tonight,” she said, nibbling on her lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper nodded mutely, rolling over on her side, facing away from the other girl.  After a few moments, she felt a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something?” Monroe asked, softly.  “You were okay with me joining you, but you’ve been…” she trailed off, then, tentatively, “Please tell me what I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper let out a breath, turning back over.  “There was someone else travelling with us, before you.  Monty. He and I… were in love. Much like Bellamy and Echo, and Murphy and Emori.  He…” she choked back the tears, “he got sick. We had just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could just make out Monroe’s eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” she said quickly, shaking her head.  “I’m so sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Harper said, shaking her head firmly.  “How could you have? I shouldn’t have been so cold to you, though.  I’m sorry too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe was sitting rigidly.  Harper watched, though, as she slowly relaxed, letting out a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard,” she said, reaching across and taking Harper’s hand.  “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Harper thought.  Of course, Monroe knew what it was like to lose someone to the trail.  To think that everything was going to be fine, until it wasn’t. She blinked back tears, gazing across at the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss him,” she said, her lower lip quivering.  Something changed in Monroe’s expression and she scooched closer, pulling Harper into her arms.  Harper let herself be pulled up, clinging to Monroe’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Monroe soothed her, holding her tightly.  “You’ll be alright. I promise, it’ll be okay. It hurts now, but you’ll get through this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper clung to her, crying until every bone in her body ached with exhaustion, then passed out in Monroe’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Bellamy made it through the night.  They travelled on, crossing the Sweetwater and the South Pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re officially in the Oregon Territory,” Echo murmured, gazing at the land.  They stocked up on water and continued onwards. For miles they travelled with no major incidents until they finally made camp on the bank of the Green River.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper and Monroe started the fire while Bellamy hobbled around the campsite, looking for something to do.  Miraculously, the swelling in his leg was going down, although Echo still refused to let him ride his horse or go hunting.  It didn’t stop him from trying, though. Harper giggled as she watched him pat the oxen on the shoulders, then bend down and examine their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a fighter, hm?” Monroe asked, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper nodded.  “He has to be. He lost his sister to diphtheria,” she said, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe whistled, watching as Echo approached Bellamy, whispering something in his ear.  The pair disappeared behind the wagon and Harper gave a soft smile, turning to Monroe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to mend Raven’s spare dress, if you still wanted to learn how to sew?” she offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe nodded eagerly and Harper sent her to get the dress in question while she found her pins, needles, and thread.  She talked Monroe through what she was doing while the last light of the sun faded away, and even let the girl try a couple of stitches.  Raven wouldn’t mind if they were crooked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was too dark to sew, even with the fire, they put the dress away and sat next to each other, watching the flames dance in the evening breeze.  Harper let out a small sigh of contentment, leaning against Monroe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful evening,” she said, turning to the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe nodded.  “It is,” she agreed.  Then she fell silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper frowned, turning her attention back to the fire.  If she stared long and hard enough, she could start to make out figures dancing in the flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cousin will be waiting at Fort Bridger,” Monroe said suddenly.  Harper blinked, then it hit her. They would be parting ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, feeling dumb.  “Right. I forgot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Monroe was shifting uncomfortably.  “I’m really grateful to all of you for letting me travel with you,” she said slowly, twisting her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re already a ragtag group,” Harper said, glancing sideways at her, “so it was only natural.  Besides, I know Murphy loves that you don’t mind feeding the horses. The girls love you. And Bellamy has such a big heart, I know he cares about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe was quiet for a moment, and Harper wondered if she had dozed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?”  It was said so softly that she thought she had imagined it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about… me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nose crinkled at the question and Harper nervously smoothed the front of her dress.  She was wearing her favourite blue calico, although it needed mending once they reached Fort Bridger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… grateful.  For your company.  You’re… you’ve given me someone to talk to.  Someone who doesn’t think I’m going to collapse in grief every moment of every day,” she said, perfectly honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another long pause.  Harper turned then, and there was a curious look to Monroe’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so strong,” Monroe whispered, her hands clenched around the skirt of her brown calico.  “They shouldn’t have to worry about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper swallowed.  The way Monroe’s eyes flashed made her nervous, and she turned away to stare into the flames once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, it was time to cross the Green River.  They had nothing to offer to the ferries, so Bellamy had made the hard decision to ford the river.  Harper exchanged apprehensive looks with Monroe as they helped prepare the wagon for the crossing, first emptying all their supplies, then making sure it was properly caulked.  Murphy found fallen trees to make a raft, and they began the arduous process. The water was deep, and Harper stayed in the middle of the raft, clinging to Bellamy as they went across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last to cross was Echo and Monroe with the wagon.  Harper watched as Murphy helped Echo onto the raft, then glanced sideways at Bellamy.  He was watching with pursed lips and a deep furrow in his brow. No doubt he was thinking of the last time they had tried to ford a river like this, when they had nearly lost their supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were halfway across the river, Raven gasped.  “Something’s wrong,” she said. Harper looked and saw Murphy straining against the current as he tried to row them across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it happened in slow motion.  The raft hit something in the water, and the wagon tipped sideways, plunging Monroe and Echo into the river.  Bellamy shouted, moving forward, and Harper grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” she shouted, trying to hold him back.  Raven’s hand was over her mouth, watching as Murphy tried to grab the girls as they dipped below the water’s surface, and Emori was screaming.  The blood rushed in Harper’s ears as she watched it happen, as she thought that she couldn’t bear to lose someone else that she loved, please, please, please…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy managed to drag one of the girls onto the raft, but Harper couldn’t tell who it was until they reached the shore.  Bellamy rushed forward as fast as his injured leg would let him and let out a strangled cry. Harper, right behind him, realized why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Monroe, teeth chattering, crawling off the raft onto solid ground.  Murphy’s face was white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to…” he started, but Bellamy was already turning away.  Harper’s heart dropped and she turned to stare out over the river, praying for a head to break the water’s surface, praying that Echo would appear in the shallows.  It was pointless. She couldn’t see her sister anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harper, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Harper wheeled on Monroe, blinking back tears furiously.  “I don’t want to hear it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she took off after Bellamy, who was limping down the riverbank screaming out Echo’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was silent as they made their way towards Fort Bridger.  Harper was sitting at the front of the wagon while Bellamy curled up in the back, and Murphy was riding his horse to her left while Raven, Emori and Monroe walked behind.  Harper could barely see through the tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally arrived, no one had the energy to set up camp.  Harper leaned against the side of the wagon, staring dully ahead of her.  She didn’t move, not even when Monroe entered her field of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harper?” Monroe said tentatively.  Harper grunted a reply. “My cousin.  I found him. He’s part of a caravan. He said you’re welcome to join—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Harper cut her off.  “Go be with your family. I have my family here.”  Was it harsh? Probably, but Harper couldn’t bring herself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe hesitated, then turned away.  “Goodbye, then, I guess,” she said, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper looked to the side, swallowing back a sob and blinking furiously.  It wasn’t until she heard the footsteps moving away from her that she broke, crying and sinking to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t see Monroe after that.  After two days of rallying and pulling themselves together, she, Bellamy, Raven, Emori, and Murphy left Fort Bridger to continue their journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would want you to be happy,” Harper whispered to Bellamy as he waited beside her for Murphy to finish loading the rest of the supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d want the same for you,” Bellamy replied, his voice toneless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their journey continued without incident, although the mood was somber.  Eventually, they reached Soda Springs, where a large caravan of wagons was stopped.  Bellamy, finally recovered, disappeared to hunt while Harper helped fix the camp. She was looking forward to cleaning their clothes in the water, and as she collected everyone’s spare dresses, she heard her name.  She turned, blinking, and her eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monroe?” she asked, taking in the sight.  The other girl was wearing a new dress now, a pale green colour.  It looked nice on her, Harper thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I recognized the wagon,” Monroe said, wrapping her arms around herself.  “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper bit her lip.  “As well as I can be,” she said, offering a small shrug of the shoulder.  “And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As well as I can be,” Monroe echoed her, glancing to the side.  “I, um… I missed you. I still haven’t figured out sewing, and my cousin wants me to mend his shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you,” Harper said before thinking, and Monroe’s face lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” she said, glancing around.  “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper nodded mutely.  Somehow, she ended up sitting next to a fire with Monroe, showing her how to mend the hole in the shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy?” Monroe spoke up suddenly, her voice questioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper shook her head.  “He isn’t the same since Green River.  But he’s getting there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe frowned, falling silent again.  When the shirt was finished, Harper inspected Monroe’s work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well,” she said, smiling.  Her smile faltered when she noticed how intently Monroe was looking at her.  “What—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get to finish that sentence.  Monroe closed the gap between them, pressing a featherlight kiss to her lips.  Harper let out a small squeak, yet she didn’t recoil away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe was the one to back away, a mortified expression on her face.  “I’m so sorry!” she breathed, wrapping her arms around herself. “Please… don’t hate me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper swallowed, trying to make sense of what had happened.  “You… you…” She couldn’t speak. She could only stare at Monroe blankly.  Without thinking, she reached across with one tentative hand, wrapping her fingers around the girl’s wrist and pulling it away from her body.  She tried to speak again. “You kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Monroe repeated, staring at their joined hands, her cheeks bright red.  “I shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A million thoughts raced through Harper’s head and she chased them away, settling on the one thought that seemed to matter most.  She hadn’t hated the kiss, and she had liked Monroe, before Green River. No. She did like Monroe. It had always been there, she realized.  Monroe made her feel as if she could live again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girl’s eyes searched hers, and Harper steeled herself before leaning in, kissing Monroe in return.  Just to see what it felt like, she told herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars.  That was what it felt like, kissing Monroe.  Like seeing the entire night sky, but brighter.  Her free hand went to the other girl’s cheek and her eyes fluttered shut.  When they parted, Harper’s cheeks were hot and Monroe’s were flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry,” she breathed, her thumb stroking Monroe’s cheek.  Then, hearing her name, she pulled away. It was Raven, and she rose to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find you later,” she promised, walking backwards a few steps, watching Monroe’s face fall.  Then she turned, returning to the wagon to find out what Raven wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Monroe’s caravan was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper never saw her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her family made it to Oregon City and were able to buy land.   Not a big plot, but big enough for a small farm. “Green Echo Farm,” Bellamy asserted, and no one disagreed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One evening, Harper was perched by the window of their home when Raven returned from the market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were there any new caravans?” Harper asked, her voice hopeful.  Raven only shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she answered.  Then she frowned. “Who do you keep waiting for, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one,” Harper replied quickly before returning to work on her new pale green calico.  As she glanced out the window, the sun was setting, and the men were returning from the fields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had made it.  But they would never forget those they had lost along the way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to give a MASSIVE shoutout to one of my closest friends, who shall remain nameless.  Despite never having seen a SINGLE episode of The 100, she has been one of my biggest supporters for Chopped Madness and helped inspire this fic.  If not for her, I probably would have written a car trip.  She was my beta reader and I will forever be grateful to you (you know who you are) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>And also of course the obligatory shoutout to Bailey and Sara, without whom this challenge (and this fic) would not exist!  You're the best, ladies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>